


Mochi America x Hidekaz Himaruya

by lethlue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hidekaz Himaruya - Freeform, Idk if this is how Hima acts like, M/M, Mochi America - Freeform, Mochitalia - Freeform, Nobody has ever met him, Other, So don’t get mad, Yes this exists now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethlue/pseuds/lethlue
Summary: A blessed/cursed fan fiction.I don’t even know anymore.
Relationships: Mochi America/Hidekaz Himaruya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Mochi America x Hidekaz Himaruya

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend on the Hetalia Amino. If you see this, shoutout to you!

Mochi America was sitting on his tiny one-person couch, texting Mochi England on his floating phone until a bright light appeared.

“Ah!” Mochi America screamed and a portal appeared, and a handsome male came rolling out. He appeared to be unconscious so, trying to be helpful, Mochimerica jumped on him stomach. 

“Wake up, dude! Sleeping in someone else’s house is so not cool.” He said loudly to him and the male woke up. “Ugh.. Where am I..?” The man asked, clearly confused. He got up and Mochimerica leapt off of him.

“In my house, dude!”

The man just started at Mochimerica before screaming and he grabbed the poor Mochi. “You- aren’t- real!” He yelled at him in his face.

“I am, bro. My name Mochi America. What is yours?” He asked him and the man seemed to get more frightened.

“My name is.. Himaruya Hidekaz.. now I need to deal with you.” Then suddenly Mochi America was in a dark, stinky place.

“Uh.. dude, where am I..?” He then noticed how he was no longer a cute Mochi. He had melted. Oh no. He was eaten.

“There we go..” All of a sudden he was back into the world. Himaruya looked incredibly lost and tired when he looked at him. “Got any beds?” He asked and Mochi America shook his head. “I sleep on my couch.” He pointed to his very small couch.

Himaruya frowned and curled up into a ball, falling fast asleep..

-

The next morning, the smell of cooking bacon and eggs had filled the house. Himaruya sniffed the air and his mouth watered. Just perfect! What I needed just for today. He crawled to the kitchen as the house was quite a tight fit and he popped his head into the kitchen. Mochimerica was no where in sight so he told hold of the pan and let the bacon and eggs fall into his mouth.

He savoured the taste but he wanted more of them. Scratch that. Needed. Then a chair spun around that was in the back of the long table and, lo and behold, Mochi America was there.

“You ate my breakfast.” Was all he said before he leapt towards Himaruya.

“You know, I was studying your face while you were sleeping. You looked very pretty.” Himaruya gulped nervously. What did he mean? Now he was regretting making the Mochi’s and all of Hetalia now. Then Mochi America leant into his face and kissed him, more like leant onto Himaruya’s lips. He screamed very loudly and then Moch America’s roof fell, revealing the Mochi Allies along with the Axis.

“How much did you see?!” Mochimerica asked and turned over to them. “All of it.” Mochi England said tsunderely.

“I don’t care, mine.” Hissed Mochi America and he grabbed Himaruya.

“Let’s go to New York, baby.” And with that simple sentence, Mochimerica made them both glow and in a woosh they were in New York.

They lived happy ever after. They had two kids (adopted of course) and lived in a big mansion.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this if you got this far.
> 
> I know it’s weird-


End file.
